For the purpose of downsizing, there is a light emitting device including a chip-like semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter simply referred to as light emitting element).
Such a light emitting device has been used in various applications such as the light source of an illumination device, the backlight source of an image display device, and the light source of a display device.
Thus, in addition to downsizing, there is demand for the development of a light emitting device capable of improving the volume productivity.